Better to keep away from your boyfriend if you're working
by Usuratonkachi-chan
Summary: This is a Sasunaru lemon. My first lemon, hope you like it :). Sasuke makes Naruto lose his job in July. Now Naruto has to work in school as Sasuke's assistant. What happens to the two if they get very horny on a biology lesson? What will the kids say? They will keep on losing their jobs and get new ones, because they (in fact, only Sasuke) can't keep their hands to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Better to keep away from your boyfriend if you're working

He was a teacher. My boyfriend. Teaching high schoolers next door. Yes, the school was next to our house. It has been two weeks since we lived together. I met him in high school. We were enemies at the time but then I fell in love with him. Couldn't help it! Hehe I guess it was because he was the only one who didn't ignore me, who argued back. The others just hated me. You would hate a demon too wouldn't you? It wasn't my fault, but I had to live with it.

Sasuke stole my first kiss. It was an accident. Shikamaru pushed me and my mouth fell on his and our tongues touched. I truly hated that kiss. So did he. Maybe not. He was the one who asked me out last year just before Christmas. And guess what was my Christmas present. His virginity.

From then, he couldn't stop fucking me. I lost my job in July because he literally raped me in the shop! I hated that job anyways. But still, he did take it too far. Now, I have to look for another job. He said I should work in the school too. Be his assistant, give books and sheets out, help the students when needed. I think it sounds great. I'll accept it.

So there I was sitting on the teacher's chair in the classroom learning biology. Sex education. Little year seven girls were laughing in embarrassment. I knew there will be something evil in this job. Sasuke is evil. But i loved him like this. He was perverted and romantic at the same time. So Sasuke was explaining how the sperm turns into a baby when a big mouthed girl shouted out:

'Hey sir! Do you have a girlfriend?'

'I have a boyfriend.' He looked at me smirking. I could feel my cheeks burning. That was the moment when I started to regret that I accepted this job. The kids stared at us.

'We don't believe you!' they shouted. Sasuke started to walk towards me. I felt shivers going down on my spine. Will he rape me front of the kids just to prove that we are together?

'He is my boyfriend. Naruto.' He said, and smirked as he reached me. He bent down and kissed me.

'Oooooh' the girls went.

'Sir, how do you have sex with a boy?' a curious girl asked. And then I knew. I knew I should've stayed at home.

'i don't want to lose my new job!' I said but Sasuke seemed death. He kept on kissing me. I could taste his sandwich that he just had in break time before this lesson.

'We won't tell anybody!' the kids told. No, no and no! This was going too far. Way too far. But I felt my lower member rise and I couldn't say no. Even if I did, it wouldn't have made any difference. Sasuke started to stroke me everywhere. I was hard by then. I wanted it. The little audience excited me. My lover made me stand up from the teacher's chair and he sat down and pulled me on himself straight. I felt his huge boner against mine. I moaned. The kids started whispering something. I could hardly hear the noise. Lust made its way into my brain and I needed more. Sasuke took off my already unbuttoned shirt. Already unbuttoned? When the hell... how...? Wow. I couldn't think about it for any longer because Sasuke started pinching my nipples. I bit on my tongue because I felt the urge to scream out his name. I knew he was aiming for that. He goes crazy for my screams especially when I scream his name. When I moved a little, our dicks brushed against each other and he moaned very quietly. So did I, but much louder. The students probably only heard me. I totally forgot about them by then and only concentrated on the feeling Sasuke was giving me. He pulled me up a little and started licking my nipple.

'Sasukeee' I groaned.

'Yes babe?' he asked with an evil smirk. He knew I wanted more. But he wanted to hear it from me.

'I want more Sasuke aaaah more!' I said while he started rubbing my cock through my jeans. Omg it was so good. My asshole was screaming for his huge cock he had.

'You want more ne?' he laughed evilly and unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped it. Aaah freedom. Much more space. He took my dick out of my boxers and started to wank it.

'Soo good ah' I whispered. And the next thing I saw is the kids running up to the door jumping up and down screaming how good they were in school. Than I hear the head teacher's voice. Oh fuck. I quickly put my dick back in my boxers and pulled my jeans up. Sasuke helped me to button my shirt and he whispered a soft "sorry" in my ear. I was surprised that the kids were so nice and helped us. They were jumping up and down to cover us. I went up to the kids to tell them to sit down and I said good morning to the head. He told us he just wanted to know if everything was going okay. After he left, we thanked the kids and the bell went.

When we got home after school, Sasuke couldn't keep himself calm. He continued from where we had stopped on science. He put my penis into his mouth. I groaned. It felt beautiful. The way his teeth touched it slightly, and his tongue went around it. It was just amazing. He was the god of dick sucking. We was laying on our bed, Sasuke is on my lower part and I was whimpering, moaning under him. He took all of it in his mouth. I was so close, but than he took it out and climbed up to kiss me. It was a loving kiss. He moved it very slowly in my mouth. He drew circles with his tongue on mine. Ahh my dick was pulsing.

'Fuck me!' I said. I didn't have to ask twice. He reached for the lube that was laying next to the bed, and put some in his erection and his fingers. I sat up and turned around in doggy style. He laughed and said:

'Needy are we?' And he pushed in two fingers. I shivered. It did feel nice. We done it lots of times so it didn't hurt at all. He started to move his fingers in and out. The feeling was torturing me!

'Not enough!' I cried out, and grasped the sheets under me. He increased by another finger. He moved it faster.

'Oh God! I want you inside!' I couldn't stand it. It was teasing me. It felt good, but still not good enough. He missed my prostate on purpose. He was being evil as always. But I loved him anyways. Finally he pulled his fingers out of me, and placed his erection to my entrance. But he didn't push it in yet.

'You want it? Beg for it than. show me how much you need my cock!' Sasuke loved when i begged for sex. He literally would do anything for me to make me beg before he goes inside me.

'Please Sasuke! Fill me in with your huge penis. I'm begging you! Please shove it in my longing ass! I don't want anything more than your cock! That huge thing you have always makes me fly up to heaven when you hit my aaaaaaaahhhhh' I screamed out when he pushed it in. He couldn't stand it no more. I was teasing him too with my begging. I knew it wont take long for him to cum, because he grabbed my dick straight away and started to pump it. I was thinking of more begging, so i can make him feel better.

'Sasuke please!' I cried out. 'Make me cum. Yes that feels so nice. if our aaahhh body parts aaahh could marry each other, aaahh my ass would merry your aaahhh aaahhh aaahahah' and from than, i couldn't stop moaning and groaning. I was so close! So was Sasuke. He was moaning quietly. Fucking me hard. Maybe as hard as he could. Than i felt it. The amazing feeling rising up in my body, shaking every single muscle in my body. I could hear myself screaming Sasuke's name and i felt some tear run down on my cheeks. I also felt Sasuke squirting into me, and shouting my name out. And than felt my own sperm escape on the sheets beneath me. We both panted hardly. Sasuke picked me up, and pulled down the dirty sheet, and put me back on the bed again. He lay next to me and put the covers on us. We both fell asleep immediately.


	2. I want to be seme!

**Hello! A friend of mine wanted me to continue with this fanfic, so I decided to do so. Hope you all enjoy it. There'll be a bit of NaruSasu here, but It'll go back to SasuNaru. Yolo, everyone has to try out new things right?  
I don't own anything only the students. **

* * *

I want to be seme!

The title says everything. But I'll tell you anyways. Today lots of teachers went on strike, so Sasuke and I had to teach other lessons apart from science. My first lesson was art. It was a very hot room. It was too hot in there. The temperature seemed to cook me, and steal all the liquid from my body. I was sweating. Maybe because I was teaching year 11's and the girls kept telling me how handsome I am. And how they love my blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, tight jeans, tight T-shirt, my necklace, my bracelet. They didn't call me sir. They called me Naruto. Which annoyed me. They all sat at the front. There were four desks in a 'U' shape close to the teacher's desk. At the back, there were three big desks, and there was a big desk on the right, and a smaller desk on the left. On the big desks, four people could have space. On the smaller desks, only two. In the corner of the room, there was a shower thingy. It was like a bath tube, people used it to wash the paint brushes and stuff. But you could use it for showering as well.

Eight girls sat in the 'U' shape, and the boys sat at the back at the big tables. The tap was dripping loudly. I started the lesson. They kept drawing penises. The girls. Even if i told them not to. And they could draw! Their drawing was fantastic! It was just amazingly awesome. It was so cool that it made me hard. My hardness made me blush. Imagine a horny, blushing me plus eight other girls in a room, showing me penises. I needed Sasuke i really did. Heh and there he was. He came. Just in time. Telling me to go outside of the room, he put a big smirk on his face. He knew i was horny by the first glance he took at me.

"Sasuke, help!" I whispered and pointed down on my erection. Sasuke's emotions were dark. He looked proper scary. But before I could ask him what's wrong, he pushed me into the boy's bathroom, which was front of the art room. He immediately pulled my jeans and my boxers down. I hissed as the cold air suddenly touched my penis. It was nearly winter so no wonder. Plus the windows were open. I couldn't feel the cold air anymore. Sasuke took my whole length in, and deep-throated as hard as he could. It felt wonderfully amazing. But it was odd. Sasuke never sucked me so hard before... He teased a lot until I came because he made the last touch that broke me and made me explode. As I thought about last time, and I felt Sasuke's talented tongue battle with my hardness. i felt it under than above than it went around. God it felt so nice. Shivers went up on my spine and my legs wanted to give up standing.  
"Mewl Sasuke! Feels so good!" I managed to moan out. Sasuke sucked harder. Can you go above heaven? I think I was there. I felt the strong pressure on my dick, like if Sasuke wanted to tear it apart with his mouth and tongue. I also felt his tongue massaging the tip if my erection. Oh God! If that wasn't amazing than nothing was. Than I felt the orgasm build up. If an orgasm had sound, it would be a high pitched scream that is screaming quietly and goes louder and louder and louder and...  
"Saaaaaasukeeeeee aaaaah" I squirted into his mouth, and so kindly, he swallowed it. I still felt the the beautiful waves running down on my spine one by one straight into my softening dick. I didn't want the feeling to die out. But it did. And all I could do, is to look at Sasuke and get ready to return this amazingly wonderful feeling. But when I slowly put my hand on his dick, after he stood up, I didn't feel it. I pressed in it harder to make sure I was feeling what I thought I was feeling. I didn't want to believe my hand. Sasuke wasn't hard. He was fucking NOT HARD! I wanted to scream! I wanted to slap him, dump him, tell him how hurt I was. He always got horny when he sucked me. He got bored of me now. Well that's what I thought back than. Sasuke just pushed my hand away and walked back to the art room. I walked after him. He had dark expressions. Something bad was coming...  
"Hmmmm. Getting horny over SMALL high schoolers?" Sasuke said loud enough for everyone to hear. I knew he'll say something. But I never knew it's going to be this bad. I stood there with dropped jaw watching my lover as he showed some emotion. Hurt. He didn't unfold very recent so this was a special time. It scared me. Last time when he showed that he was hurt, he didn't talk to me for two days. I didn't want that to happen again, so without thinking I grabbed one of the drawings from the table and started, literally, screaming into Sasuke's face.  
"What small high schoolers are you talking about? Look at this shit! Don't tell me it doesn't look like yours because it does! That's what excites me! And now get your bloody ass and your jealousy out of this fucking classroom!"

Maybe I took the swearing too far. I never swore so much before in one go. Sasuke didn't like that. He got up, showing some surprise on his face, and he got out.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I promised, I won't apologize to him. I had enough. But the guilt was eating me. Literally.

On the last lesson, I has science. With Uchiha. Sex-ed. Why? This was ruining everything. That's what I was thinking, but than...  
In the dark, but light room, Sasuke walked around and put a candle on every desk. They were big, black square candles and gave enough light for the kids to be able to see what they were writing. The room was empty. Only me and Sasuke was inside. The room seemed to be vibrating in the the bulding and the tension seemed to shake the little fire drops on the edge of black hell. Sasuke was moody. These candles implied it. I slowly walked up to his desk and sat down on my armchair that was next to Sasuke's. The first kid arrived. Looser. Everyone thought he was a looser. He just went to lesson in time and did his homework all the time. I don't know why was that so bad. Anyways. Sasuke sat down next to me, and stared. I stared back into his black eyes which was full of sorrow. They were begging. Begging for nothing. Begging for everything. It felt good. He wasn't mad at me. I felt the love travelling from his body into mine. Just 50 more minutes, and back home together. With love. And lust maybe. Secretly I hoped so. We stared into each other's eyes for so long, that one student had to come up to the front and shake my shoulder. I snapped out of the wet thought that hadn't even arrived yet, and stood up saying sorry to the pupils. All of them was there. In the candle light they seemed so peaceful and happy. Than it came. The thing i never expected to happen. Sasuke pushed his self pity away, knelt down and held my hand.

"Naruto, you should know that I'm sorry. You was totally right. I hurt you lots of times before and I didn't even know! You don't know how sorry I am. I love you and only you. You are the first and only and the best man in my life. You are the sun, the light, the ground and the meaning of my life. I would die immediately if I lost you! All the lights would go out of my life. It would be cold and dark and lonely. I need you to stay alive. You are like a respirator for me. Oxygen."

I felt embarrassed! Sasuke never apologized. His apology was the sorrow in his eyes. That was enough for me. Because he looked cute. Extremely cute. The was he was on his knees front of me now... I bet the kids loved the show as much as the foreplay last time. that was full of pervertness. This is full of love and sorrow from Sasu. There are not much situations where he shows love, but when he does I feel reallu loved. I bent down ans kissed him. the class cheered in the blackness. Sasuke stood up and started teaching. He didn't turn the lights on. "And the sperm looks like this" he explained as he drew a diagram on the board. "Sweety would you give these out for me?" He handed over some sheets and I took them. As I went around giving them out, a blond girl told me that my boyfriend is hot. All I replied was: "I know." I should've said that he was all mine but I didn't. Sasuke didn't say anything personal to me. I just went around and helped the pupils when needed. I knew when we get home he will fuck me. I knew.

After the bell went Sasuke told me he had some work to do and I could go home alone if I wanted to. I did. So I just packed up and left without a word. Sasuke was calm. He sat above some test papers and calmly ticked and crossed and commented. Everything seemed so calm. No lust. Just love. Pure calm love in the air. With black candles. How perfect. Black hair white pale skin. Black boxers. Black t-shirt. Black jeans. Black socks and black shoes. And his skin is just like the sun. Bright. Sexy. As I made my way home I got hard. Fuck! If I start to wank it'll take half an hour. My handjobs were rubbish. But I started anyways when I got home. Grabbed my rock hard dick and started to pump it hard. Than I pumped it harder. Than my hand started to hurt so I stopped for a rest. I thought of Sasuke moaning above me. It was sexy! I wondered what would it be like to fuck Sasuke. He would never let me because of his reputation. That hurt. I wanted to be seme too! I decided to ask Sasuke if I can be seme tonight. Than I started wanking again. I wanted to cum so bad! But I couldn't. Needed something in my ass. While I was thinking what to put up there I kept on pumping myself. I imagined myself as seme. I would love to ride my special Sasu. I never knew I wanted to be inside of him this bad.

I probably didn't hear the door open, and the raven come in the living room. I didn't realise him watching me. Only when he coughed on purpose. I looked up in with my huge blue eyes. His black ones just stared at my private part. I saw the lump on his trousers. I knew what came next. He was going to attack me with kisses and he was going to suck me. But than... "Naru, what about watching a film?" What? I was sitting there with my erection out being all sexy and Uchiha wants to watch a film! A film! Was he sick or something? Instead of saying anything I put my dick back in my orange boxers and sat up properly on the dark blue sofa. Sasuke turned the TV on and put the CD in. We watched some cool movie with full of action and guns and robbers and cops, it was awesome. Me and Sasuke never watched a film from the beginning till the end because he always got horny halfway through. I knew today wont be different, so I didn't let my erection calm down I kept stroking. The movie was two hours long. And we reached the end. Who took my boyfriend? I want the original Sasuke back! Was he on his period or something? I wanted to be seme so why not start off by myself? I kissed him. Good sign, he kissed back! I started undressing him. His T-shirt came off first than his jeans. I smiled when I saw his harness through his boxers. He can't resist an Uzumaki's touches! I stroke him through the textile. He sighed but didn't moan. I did it harder and... YES! He moaned. "Ngh" He was so sexy while moaning. I wanted more! I wanted my name! I bent down and blowed some air on his dick through his boxers. I knew how teasing it was. He always did it to me. "Naruto stop teasing" He groaned, and got on me and started to suck me off. "Aahh Sasuke! There! So good! And he just sucked and Sucked until I squirted into his mouth. Than he pulled me up and he was about to enter me when I stopped him. Now, or never!

"Sasuke can I be seme today?" his eyes widened and he stepped back. "What?" he asked. "Can I be seme?" from than, I knew this won't work. But an Uzumaki should never back down! So I continued: "Remember when you said we can try any pose any toy because your dream was to try every sex thing with me. I made your dream come true by standing all the tortures, the cockring with the vibrator at the same time. I went through so much teasing just because I love you!" I said and sat up, still hard. Than he layed down on the sofa and said: "Don't forger that I'm a virgin!" I could't believe it! An Uchiha was willing to be an uke! An Uchiha. Uke! Wow!

I stood up and got the lube and I put some on my fingers. I entered Sasu with one finger and started to go in and out. I watched him hiss in pain and whimper. When I thought he got use to it, I inserted another finger and started scissoring him. He moaned in pain. I entered the third finger and fingered faster. I was hurting him. He was frowning and moaning. I couldn't find his special spot. Where was it? "Enter me Naruto" he said, so I stood up and did it. I slowly pushed my erection in. "Aahh! Naruto it hurts!" He screamed. OMG he was so sexy! His face... I couldn't stop. I was so close! When I was all the way in, I forced myself to stop and waited for Sasuke to get use to my bigness. He was bigger but I wasn't small either. When he stopped hissing I started moving. At first he was in pain. His eyes were tight shut and he did some pushing motions with his hands towards me. I guess the pain made him want to push me away but he didnt want to so he didn't touch me. I couldn't stand it! I thrust in hard and.. Yay! "There!" He shouted and I kept hitting the spot and he kept moaning. He was so damn tight!

This was so odd. I didn't feel Sasuke's huge cock hitting my prostate instead, my cock was inside of him. It was so weird. Sasuke seemed to get more of the pleasure than me. I watched him wank himself and I kept hitting his prostate. When he came, I felt him get tighter. OMG I thought my dick will rip inside of him. I didn't cum. I think I could only come if my prostate was touched. I waited for him to recover than I started begging: "Ohh please Sasuke fuck me! My ass wants your big cock so badly!" He stood up and placed me in doggy stile and shoved his dick in my ass without any warning. Ouch. I screamed. He was fucking me so hard I thought he is going to tear me apart! I kept on screaming like a whore but I didn't care at all. It was so nice. I was in heaven with Sasuke behind me treating my ass. I felt that torturing feeling as he slapped my prostate every time. I was so close yet so far from cumming. When he was very close he grabbed my dick and squeezed it so we came at the same time. I thanked him than we lay down on the floor hugging. "How did it feel to be fucked?" I asked him. "Wasn't so bad after all." He yawned. I decided that I'll never do it again.


End file.
